


In Degeneracy, the Villainess swears by

by Genrai_Unplugged



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genrai_Unplugged/pseuds/Genrai_Unplugged
Summary: The crazy princess of the Grand Ducal House was sent to the frontlines because she killed her father, the Grand Duke. Her presence sent everyone around her in confusion with her delusionally absurd actions. Premier Zachary and Commander Erwin were grateful that Corporal Levi was there to take the hit and put a leash on her. Levi/OC
Relationships: Levi & Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Original Titan Character(s) (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"Us of the great and noble houses have ruled within these walls for over a hundred years. A century's worth of time spent lavishly with the delusional subjugation of our kin under the pretext of a titan apocalypse. While the wheels of time continue to turn outside, we choose to remain here in the past. We dig our roots deeper and deeper as we idle by and rot in this decrepit carcass of a once glorious empire," I stated as I looked through the window and gazed at the towering walls of Sina.

My brother laughed at me. "When our sovereign is a coward, we cannot possibly hope to move forward. There is no future for us in these walls. Not when that bloodline still holds the power of the founding titan," he pointed out while sipping his wine.

I sat on the couch across from him and leaned back in comfort. "As one of the colossal cogs that turn and hold together this society, we have the capability to change that," I told him as I picked a knife on the table. "Isn't that why you've chosen to partake in this predicament, brother?"

He placed the half-empty wine glass on the table and looked at me in the eye. "You make it sound like I did this alone. You have allowed this matter to unfold while knowing fully what the repercussions are. Your complicity in the situation makes you an accomplice, Valeria," he stated with a smirk.

I sighed and raised my hands in defeat. "Must you be so crass with your choice of words, Lysander," I scoffed. "Surely you've included my demeanour on curious spectacles in your calculated devious schemes."

He chuckled, not denying that he added that variable in his equation. He crossed his legs and spoke more seriously, "Let's talk business."

I nodded in motion while my fingers twiddled with the knife.

"Once this incident gets reported to the Interior Police, the plan will be set in motion. The question is, what will you do?" Lysander asked with a stern and dangerous look in his eyes. "Are you finally going to uproot yourself and help me liberate this land from the shackles of our ancestors?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Brother, surely you jest. How could I possibly be of any help to you?" I stated. "You know I'm not one for politics. I have never liked the dealings within the court. Putting up facades and playing mind games with those vermin have never been my strong suit."

His expression became darker. I sighed and reassured him, "Calm down. Right now, you hold my attention. That's not something to be taken lightly."

Lysander's eyes glistened in joy. Despite his dubious escapades as of late, he was still the same boy who wore his heart on his sleeve. I giggled.

"I may not have noble principles like you, but I can assure you that you will have my assistance within this matter," I gave him my word. "I have grown tired of this lacklustre complacency. In this ever-lasting monotony that those cravens trapped us in, I want a change of scenery—a breath of fresh air."

I stood up from my seat and walked over to the fresh corpse of our father. I clenched the knife on my hand tightly. My cold blue eyes stared long and hard at him. "I've always thought of father as a logical and reasonable man. An upstanding noble that fought valiantly for the betterment of the people. A gallant but callous man who stood apart from the rest of those jesters-of-a-noble in the court. He was a shining example of a true gentleman, my ideal type of man."

"But to my surprise when I found out that he was one of the leading supporters of this debauchery, I was utterly disappointed, even disgusted that I am related to such a fictitious man of a craven," I bitterly expressed as I stabbed his corpse with the knife. His blood splattered on my face and on my clothes. My brother silently watched me while I continued to butcher this disgusting carcass of a father.

"I don't like getting my hands dirty, Lysander. As you know, sloth is one of my greatest sin. I prefer being an observer and watch things unfold from the sidelines. I also like to indulge myself in the most amusing of things."

"You have piqued my interest. So, just this once, I will help you, my dearest brother. Although, I will do things under my own terms." I dropped the knife and covered my face more with my father's despicable blood. "Try not to disappoint me like our dear father, will you?"

Lysander started laughing maniacally. "Dearest Valeria. This is why they call you the _Sleeping Red Viper_ of the court."

I chuckled at the title that the nobles in court had given me.

He took the glass of wine on the table and raised it up, "May the luck forever be in our favour." Lysander took a sip of it.

"May it forever be in our favour," I joined him as I closed my eyes and embraced the for the following events.

Let the theatrics begin.

Lysander dropped the glass and shattered it all over the lavish carpet floor. He started to make a commotion and summoned the guards to the room. In no time, they've arrived at the scene of the crime. They saw me covered in blood. They saw the bloody corpse of the duke. The murder weapon covered in blood was right beside him. It didn't take much of them to deduce what could've happened.

"Guards! Arrest my sister!" he exclaimed as he commanded them to do so. "She has gone completely mad! She killed the grand duke before my very eyes. Take this insufferable woman away from me! My heart can't bear to look at her."

* * *

Dhalis Zachary was in complete and uttered disbelief of the red-haired woman that was casually lounging in his office. It wasn't that he couldn't believe that she, a noble, got away with murder—of the Grand Duke nonetheless. What he couldn't believe was that she commanded him to bring out sketches of notable and upstanding men under his jurisdiction.

He gritted his teeth while trying to hold his anger. These nobles always took them for a fool. He thought that people of the Grand Ducal House of Isengard would be different given their track record of holding some dignity to them. But after seeing her, the eldest daughter of house Isengard, he was completely disappointed and had fully lost hope for nobility.

"Dhalis, do you need to get new spectacles or are you perhaps turning blind?" Valeria asked while staring intensely at the sketches. He saw her eyebrows furrowed, seemingly disheartened at what she saw. She slapped the papers and pointed out, "These men do not look noteworthy to me. Just look at them! Do you get your soldiers from a slaughterhouse? Because these men look like sloppy wet pigs ready to get slain! Such atrocity to the eyes! Ugh. Hideous!"

What did this woman think she was going to see? They were the military. It was about having people with the right aptitude, skills, and dedication. If she wanted to look at portraits of handsome men, she should've gone to a marriage arrangement agency instead. The Premier heaved a sigh and massaged his nose bridge. "Princess Valeria. I assure you; these soldiers are the crème of the crop."

"Unbelievable!" she exclaimed as she slumped on the couch and threw the papers all over the floor. "I'll have to send a word to my brother and tell him to lower your budget for this year. I am utterly disappointed. It's infuriating."

"From what Regiment are these men again?" she asked while rubbing her temples.

He breathed, "The Military Police."

She took note of what he said. "Duly noted. I'll have this Regiment get a 30% cut on their budget. If these men don't lose weight by next month, I'll double their budget cut. They have to look like a prime steak by the next report. Understand? That's including you! Do you hear me, Dhalis? I'll double the cut if this doesn't happen."

Dhalis Zachary grunted. He prayed for someone to save him from this hell.

A knock on the door halted their misery. "Premier Zachary! I have come to deliver the remaining portraits," a soldier announced from behind the door.

"Come in," the premier said, sounding very exhausted.

Valeria immediately snatched the folders from the soldier's hands. "These portraits are from what Regiment?" she asked the soldier as she stared intently on the files.

The soldier was taken aback and looked at the Premier, who just signalled him to just get on with it. He clicked the tip of his heel and replied, "The Training Corps, the Garrison, and the Survey Corps in that order, Ma'am!"

"My word, soldier. Don't shout next to me. You're hurting my ears," she said as she rubbed her ears.

"My apologies!"

Valeria glanced at the nervously trembling soldier and sighed. She turned her attention to the new portraits she was given. Premier Zachary saw her lips turn in an upwards curve. "Dhalis! You've been holding back on me," she said in glee while her eyes were glued on the portraits.

The Premier sighed in relief. Finally, some hope.

"This is the previous Survey Corp Commander, Keith Shadis, huh? A very intimidating yet alluring man. Very interesting," she muttered to herself while getting engrossed with the portraits. She said with a satisfied look on her face while putting the Training Corps folder on the table, "I'll send the Training Corps 10% more budget plus two cargos of meat."

The Premier could only look at Valeria in amusement as she sorted out the budget of his men based on their appearances.

"What a spectacular man, Dot Pixis is! He's aged like fine wine and his men definitely look better than Niles. As expected of people who actually earned what they're paid! I'll give him an extra 20% budget plus a cargo of wine," she said with a grin on her face. When she was done looking at the portraits from the Garrison, she placed the folder on the table.

She flipped on the next folder containing the Survey Corp. Her eyes glistened as her mouth formed an O. "Erwin Smith! He gave my father such a headache when he stepped in as the new Commander of the Survey Corps. Such a stubborn and unyielding man. But I forgive him for being such a handsome and charismatic figure!"

Valeria flipped on the next portrait and her happiness just dropped to zero. "What is this? Is this some sort of a prank?"

Dhalis Zachary raised an eyebrow. "What seems to be a problem, Princess Valeria?"

She stood up from the couch and brought the portrait to the Premier's desk. "This!"

The Premier stared at the portrait sketch before him.

"This man looks like a scowling potato! Did you recruit this one from a supermarket? Who is this?!" she demanded to know. Valeria slammed her hands on the table and threw a tantrum at Dhalis.

He narrowed his eyes while trying to guess the identity of the man in the portrait. It was hard to tell since the drawing looked like an elongated circle with a grouchy face. But the more he stared at it, the more he could see its resemblance with a certain person. That hairstyle, that dead-eye look, that short stature… he unconsciously muttered the person's name, "L-Levi?"

Valeria gasped as she slammed her hand on the portrait. "What?! You can't possibly mean this potato is that illustrious one-man army?" she said in disbelief.

"There's no mistake. This is Corporal Levi," he told her while withholding his laughter.

She melted on the floor. "This is what humanity's strongest look like? A potato?" Valeria felt defeated. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "My fantasy is ruined! This! This is not worth the pain and suffering I'm about to go through! Oh, what a devastating tragedy!"

Valeria crumbled Levi's portrait and stood up from the floor. She rubbed her temples. "N-no matter! Commander Erwin's face will help relieve me from this terrible fate," she muttered to herself. "My silver lining within this horrible and turbulent storm!"

She tried to recompose herself and demanded to Premier Zachary, "I will have you send a message to Survey Corp Commander Erwin Smith. Tell him that the Grand Ducal House of Isengard will send their eldest daughter, Valeria Von Isengard, to their Regiment as per punishment of killing the Grand Duke."

The Premier looked at her as if she were insane. "You have the power to chose which branch of the military to go to, and you pick the Survey Corp? Princess Valeria, I may overstep my boundaries for saying this but, are you insane?" he exclaimed. He was fine with her dying early because she was highly annoying, but he just couldn't wrap around his mind at the absurdity of her actions.

"I've killed the Grand Duke. Of course, I am," she stated nonchalantly. "Anyway, whatever transpired in this room will remain in this room. I may be sent to the frontlines, but my brother has not taken away my title as the princess of the Grand Ducal house. I still hold authority above you. Therefore, you _will_ obey my orders."

The Premier sighed. "As you command, princess." He just wanted this day to be over with.

Valeria slowly walked towards the door. "Oh, Dhalis. Before I forget," she turned around to face the Premier. She opened the crumbled portrait and showed it to him.

"Get this potato to train me personally," she told him before she left.

Premier Dhalis Zachary planted his face on the desk. He felt relieved that the delusional and absurd woman left his office. He could only hope and pray for Erwin and Levi's sanity when she transfers to their Regiment.


	2. Chapter 2

I recalled the judging looks the soldiers gave me as I passed by the hallways of that bleak facility. They had scrutinizing crestfallen eyes. How the mighty have fallen, they must have thought. What a crock of horse shit. How could something that was never above in the first place fall off the ground?

The public misconceptions of nobles and the walls were always a laughable postulation. But could we really blame them for their ignorance with the subject matter? After all, we nobles are the perpetrators that incepted the very notion of that within them.

Considering the length of time passed after conceiving such blatant malfeasances, the disparity between the precedence of truth and lies became abstruse. The intangible ebb and flow of time slowly nipped the crumbling truth and washed away any form of virtuous essence behind our cryptic machinations.

Sometimes, even we compel our very selves to drown in this delusion. Lies were just easier to swallow than its counterpart after all.

I find the entirety of it sickeningly brilliant.

We all danced to the tune and cadence of irony that the twisted progenitor masterfully crafted. It was a beautiful display of theatrics. Each role was passed down like an heirloom to the multitude in every generation. A vicious cycle that we compelled ourselves to facilitate till the ends of time.

Oh, what I wouldn't give to tear this magnum opus with my bare hands.

The exhilarating idea made my body tremble in excitement.

Still, it was cruel having to bear and oblige to the will and traditions of the already deceased. To be enslaved by the desires of the damned, what an unfair disposition to be put in. I almost felt pity for us if it weren't for the appalling complacency we've exhibit for the past century.

"No matter how warped and depraved our actions are, we will always be forgiven. We are nobles. We are the chosen ones who will lead our people to eternal peace and prosperity. We are the closest beings to a god."

That was what our fathers and mothers have taught us from the day we were born. We were cultivated to live and breathe such distorted beliefs. From the day our bodies formed a beating heart, to the day our eyes saw the light of the world for the first time… we never had a choice. Our future was preplanned, predestined, and foretold like the placement of the stars from the very beginning.

It was a sad lacklustre truth amongst others hidden within the woven tales of the history. Not that it mattered. We lived a pampered life of peace and luxury, there's nothing sad about that. In exchange for conformity, a silver spoon dangling between our lips was promised throughout our lifetime.

A life without pain, a life without suffering. All you had to do was go with the flow. Who wouldn't be attracted to that idea?

Obviously, the logical choice would be to accept that gracious privilege. That in itself was what made this whole debacle brilliant. That mindset was the very reason why we found it so difficult to displace ourselves from the junction between the morally grey and the righteous path. After all, the risk of derailing off the most travelled path was death itself.

I have lived the entirety of my life in that golden coated bubble. While the consequences were almost non-existent, the burden of the truth weighed heavily on my shoulders. It was quite tolerable as I could easily afford to immerse and indulge myself in opulent abstractions.

But what about the public? What about those who could ill afford the truth?

To be honest, I don't know. I couldn't relate to what they must feel. I could only speculate as I watched them from within the confines of my lavish home.

As ignorant as they were, they all acted differently given the circumstance they were in. It was fascinating to watch them go about their simple lives with the idea that they were what's left of humanity. The impending doom of titans eventually breaking down the walls gave the notion that much needed spice to rack up the stakes of the choices they took.

Some chose to live a boring normal life. Get a decent job, find love, have a family. A doctrine we wholly support despite the insipidity of it. Some chose to live dangerously. To fight and seek the truth. A troublesome part of human nature that we had to carefully pluck out. Despite the essence of my role in society, I absolutely adored these types of people.

It only takes one to spark, one idea, one person to ignite the flames of revolution. Busybodies like that combust and burn brightly while they scream for freedom before we snuff out their hopes and dreams one after another. It was hard to constantly suppress these romantics. No matter how much we drown out their voices, air bubbles would escape from their hushed lips. It would resurface and rupture to call out another.

We couldn't contain such passionate people within these walls. So, we devised a clever plan in the form of a compromise. After all, who were we to deny them of the freedom they so desperately sought and craved of?

A special place was made in the military for those passionate people. They gathered under the banner of the wings of revolution, the Survey Corps. It was easier to probe and control them this way. This solved the most troublesome part of the problem. We didn't have to lift a finger to dispose of them since they do it themselves. Quite a very clever but terrifying gambit by the court.

At least once a year they go on these little expeditions outside the walls to fight for freedom and seek desperately for the truth. With constant objective failures and high mortality rate, the Survey Corps was scrutinized by both the royal court, house of commons and the public. It dampened the morale of those who wished to join them and lessen the cases of an uprising. Still, they thrived and kept moving forward with unrelenting fervour. What an admirable determination.

A sigh escaped my lips. They must loathe my kind as we have oppressed them for so long. Nevertheless, I must press on with the matter at hand.

I recalled the profiles of soldiers that Dhalis had graciously provided. I rubbed my temples when I remembered the level of incompetency and corruption that was apparent just by looking at them. Out of the three branches of the military, the Scouting Legion deemed to be the most competent despite their lack of numbers and resources.

I had to choose them to harbour myself in order to hide from the watchful gaze of the court. It was an obvious choice.

For the plan to work, Lysander and I have to fulfil certain conditions. A part of those conditions was to determine if "humanity" was ready to learn about the truth behind the walls and the titans. What could be a better place to learn that than with the fighters of freedom?

A knock paused her racing thoughts. "Princess Valeria, the carriage is here."

I stood up from where I sat and grabbed my luggage.

Their wings of freedom better not be made out of wax.


	3. Chapter 3

"Something about this doesn't seem right," Erwin mumbled to himself as he read the contents of the letter sent to him by the premier. His eyebrows were knitted together while in deep thought.

Levi raised an eyebrow at Erwin, curious as to what the man was thinking this time around. "You look constipated, Erwin. Having problems taking a crap recently?"

The blond man didn't react to the corporal's crude comment. His blue eyes never left the paper in question. He first inquired if his comrade had any idea about the matter, "Have you heard of the news lately? That one regarding one of the noble houses?"

The raven-haired man was never one for politics. But even he had caught wind of this infamous patricide that happened inside the walls of Sina. "You mean that ridiculous story where the daughter completely lost her mind and killed her father?" Levi sipped his tea in his own unconventional way. "What about it?"

Erwin looked at Levi in the eye as he spoke, "I've received word from the premier. That woman is being sent here as punishment for the crime she committed."

Levi's expression remained neutral at his revelation. "A criminal being sent to the walls shouldn't be a new concept for you, Erwin. Since you brought one here yourself," he pointed out, reminding the blond man how he got recruited in the first place.

"That's not what I'm really concerned about," Erwin told him. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the window. His eyes were looking far into the distance as if it were searching for something. "I sent someone to investigate her case before she arrives."

"Like how you sent someone to snoop around my business before you tackled me back then?" Levi asked. His snarky question only earned him a small laugh from the commander. "So, what did you find out?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary within the lives of nobility," he replied as his thick brows furrowed. "Despite losing her mother at a young age due to illness, she lived a sheltered but pampered life surrounded by love and pleasure. She had an amicable relationship with the other members of her family, with her brother in particular."

"Hm." The raven-haired man hummed as he continued to sip his tea.

Erwin continued to share what he found out, "She doesn't have much presence within high society, but her influence still remained strong because of her lineage. The report highlighted that she was an advocate of liberal ideology. It also stated that she had a strong admiration for her father's socioeconomic reforms that favoured the lower class."

The corporal sipped his tea once more while he digested the information. "So basically, she was a decent woman before she lost her mind," he summarized what he understood in the simplest form.

The blond man nodded. "With no clear motive, one would think that she had been set up by someone. But when the police arrived at the crime scene, they saw her covered in blood. Her fingerprints were all over on the murder weapon. The evidence was solid and left no room for other possibilities. Overall, it really seems like she just went mad."

Levi placed the cup on its respectful saucer and gazed at Erwin's reflection on the glass pane of the window. "But that's not what's eating you up, is it?"

Erwin laughed as he completely figured him out. "The grand ducal house nor the royal court have yet to strip her of her title. According to the report, they seemed hesitant to even send her here," he told Levi. "Why is that?"

"You said she had a good relationship with her brother, right? He's probably too emotionally attached to let go. As for the other matter, I don't how much the laws apply to those shitty nobles. Maybe they're just afraid of tarnishing their non-existent reputation," the corporal elucidated his speculation. "After all, they're so wrapped up with false pretences to look good in public."

"That sound's awfully convenient," Erwin commented.

Levi crossed his arms and stared at Erwin's troubled expression with knitted brows. "Ah, I get it. This is the part where you spit out crappy conspiracy theory."

The blond commander laughed as he turned around with a smile on his face. He sat on the chair across Levi and said, "I prefer to call it an intellectual guess—a hypothesis."

"Cut the crap, Erwin."

"Think about it, Levi. What if she found out something about her father that completely changed her perception of him? Enough to make her kill him. That's a possible logical explanation for her motive. The nobles of the royal court may have an idea as to why she did it. Perhaps that mysterious reason is significant enough to make them think twice about what to do with her. What if she's using that information to keep her title and she actually just chose to go here on her own accord?" Erwin stated his take on the matter.

Levi's eyes widened at his commander's ridiculous hypothesis. "Oi, do you even hear what you're saying, Erwin? Even if that's the case, why would she willingly come here? Everyone knows being in the Survey Corps means you've made peace with death."

"Maybe that way of thinking is why she chose to come here in the first place," a familiar voice behind Levi pointed out.

The corporal glanced behind him. "Since when did you get here, four-eyes?"

She sat down next to him and took a biscuit from the table. "Right from the start," she said nonchalantly while taking a bite.

"Tch. Why didn't you say anything then? You could've stopped Erwin from blabbing nonsense with his mouth," Levi spat one with an annoyed look on his face.

"Eh, why would I do that?" Hange looked at him with a confused expression. "It's funny when he starts talking about conspiracy theories."

Erwin faked a cough to remind them that he's there and he could hear them. "So Hange, go on with what you were saying."

Hange placed a finger on her chin as she began to theorize. "If we go by your logic, she probably wants to get away from prying eyes. Her violent reaction upon learning this mysterious information would surely turn a lot of heads, specifically the ones who know the significance of it. And what better way to get away from all of that than to join us?"

She took another biscuit and ate it before she continued, "A trip to the walls is practically a death sentence to most people. They think we're all going to die from titans every expedition. We're basically the walking dead to the rest of society. And you know how it is, right? It's easier to do whatever you want if people think you're already dead."

Levi clicked the tip of his tongue. Hange was really fueling the fire to this whole theory crafting. "All that elaborate crap, and for what?"

Erwin rested in chin on his hand as he pondered over the thought. "The reason, huh?"

The room went silent as they all searched for an answer.

Hange eventually broke the silence with a suggestion. "Why don't we just ask the person in question? She's already here anyway."

"What? Since when?" Erwin asked with a flabbergasted look in his face.

She smiled at him. "A while ago. Right before you started talking about her."

"Oi, four-eyes, you should be telling us these things from the start," Levi told her with an annoyed look on his face.

Hange whined at him. "I can't help it. You guys were talking about something interesting that I completely forgot what I came here for."

Erwin peered into her eyes and asked, "So, have you seen her? How is she? Is she stable?"

She nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I saw her when she got out of the carriage. Apart from her tomato coloured red hair, she looked like an ordinary woman to me. I did talk to her a little bit and she seemed coherent enough. But…"

"But what?" Levi asked while raising an eyebrow.

Hange pursed her lips as she tried to think of how to put her thought into words, "Hm, she's a bit weird. I don't really know how to describe it."

"A weirdo calling another person a weirdo. Now, isn't that ironic?" Levi chuckled.

"Hange, what do you mean by that?" Erwin probed.

She crossed her arms and thought harder about it. "It's nothing really concerning. She didn't seem dangerous. I just think the way she talks is a bit odd. Like I'm being compelled to do something without being told what to do. It's weird."

"That's just how nobles talk," Levi explained to her. "They coat their bullshit with gold to make people do things for them."

Hange shook her head in disagreement.

"But she's not asking me to do anything though. It's more like she just evokes a certain emotion to me, like a feeling that I have to move somewhere," she said while scratching her head. "Ah! I should just tell Moblit to bring her here. It's faster that way. Plus, you need to brief her anyway since she probably has no idea how things work around here."

She immediately stood up and left, giving no time for the remaining two to react.

Levi's eyes fell on Erwin's pensive look. "Are you worried that she might be dangerous?"

"I can't tell for certain. But I'm sure a woman with no combat experience pose no threat to us especially when you're around," Erwin chuckled as he looked at him. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"A storm is coming, Levi," Erwin told him. "Call it a hunch, but I feel like something big is happening in the background and we just don't know it."

"Oi, don't just spout ominous shit like that." The corporal's eyebrows furrowed at Erwin's statement. As farfetched as the man's conspiracy theories were his intuition with other matters was usually right.

While Erwin didn't reply, his face clearly expressed what he felt. He carried a huge smile on his face as if he was ecstatic by this upcoming development.


End file.
